


just like i do

by xisanamii



Category: Brave 10
Genre: F/M, I just want them to be happy, Modern AU, also rare pairs are my thing so bye, sasuke is very happy bc animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 18:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11087787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xisanamii/pseuds/xisanamii
Summary: sasuke and isanami visit a zoo.





	just like i do

**Author's Note:**

> originally on tumblr but i'm slowly transferring some of my ficlets over here

His heart pounds against his chest, and he finds it difficult to calm down when she’s in close proximity to him. His right hands twitches when her arm brushes against his, yearning to intertwine their fingers as they walk through the busy crowd. However, this time, another reason for this acceleration of his heartbeat is because of the place they were walking to right now, where the bustling of people almost drowns out the cheerful voice of the young teenager.

“This looks fun, right Sasuke?” Isanami smiles brightly as she runs ahead of the other. “I can’t wait to go inside! I bet there would be all kinds of cute animals!”

Sasuke responds with a nod, tugging on his beanie softly before following after the excited priestess- well, part-time priestess. It’s hard to kick away a title she’s so fond of, so Sasuke makes sure that she gets the proper respect she deserves (even if, well, he really wanted to hold her hand….).

“Do not walk too fast, Isanami.” He calls out. “I do not want you to get lost.” 

She tilts her head, celeste-colored strands flying about due to the wind that blows against her petite frame. “I won’t get lost, don’t worry!” Her grin is brimming with confidence, but Isanami does slow her pace down as they walk through the entrance gates together. “What should we look at first, hm…” Her attention is drawn to a map, and had this been any other place, Sasuke would have been the one to draw up a plan for the day, calmness countering Isanami’s energy.

However, up ahead the path, to their right is an exhibit featuring weasels. Amber hues brighten significantly and Sasuke rushes ahead to the exhibit, leaving Isanami to blink dubiously after him.

“You look just like Amaharu!” Fingers press against the glass and a large smile, reserved solely for Isanami and animals, plasters itself upon the teenager’s face. “Your fur appears to be soft and well groomed! The people who are in charge of this exhibit must be very kind!”

The weasel responds with its own greeting, flicking its tail against the glass. Isanami enters the exhibit and giggles softly at all the weasels, taking note of Sasuke’s obvious fondness for them.

“Maybe we should have brought Amaharu. Ah, but then they might think we stole him from the zoo…” she hums in thought, and Sasuke’s attention is captured by another exhibit. This time, however, he grabs Isanami’s thin wrist within his fingers and drags her out, euphoria upon his visage as he enters the next exhibit.

“It is an exhibit featuring owls! How wonderful! Look at their wings, Isanami.” He points up excitedly. “They are clearly fed every day and allowed to fly around in a large space, or else they would not be able to fly so powerfully.”

Isanami’s eyes glisten along with Sasuke’s. “That’s really cool! I heard about zoos being mean to animals sometimes, so it’s nice to see a kind zoo, right?” However, a knowing smile flits upon her lips; her excitement seems to be outmatched by Sasuke’s… which is a first. However, she’s not complaining…. because frankly?

_**‘** He’s cute like this too. **’**_

“Isanami! It is a wolves’ den!” She’s tugged to the next exhibit and Sasuke presses his hand against the glass, bouncing on his heels. “Their claws and their fangs are very sharp! Their fur is also well groomed and they do not appear to be skinny!” One of the wolves turns its head towards Sasuke and waves its tail in greeting. Sasuke’s grin merely serves to widen, if that is even possible at this point.

“How cute,” Isanami chirps brightly. “I think it likes you, Sasuke. You always seem to have a way with animals, after all.” She tugs her hand upwards, locking their fingers together so that he would not be gripping her wrist uncomfortably. “You wanna go look at the pandas next?”

The feeling of their hands intertwining pulls Sasuke straight back into reality. He blinks once, to register their hands, and he blinks once more, registering his previous actions.

He appears to be stoic at first, but in mere seconds a flush of red burns upon his face, managing to cover even regions of his neck and ears.

“I… I… I acted so shamefully…” Sasuke pulls his beanie down, doing his best to mask the embarrassment that’s flashing upon his countenance. “I…In front of you too, Isanami… I apologize greatly. This was supposed to be fun for both of us… and yet I acted out of turn….” 

Isanami tilts her head, taking a step towards him as she tilts her head to meet his hidden gaze.

“There’s no need to apologize, Sasuke. I like it when you show your love for animals so openly. It shows how much you care about them, which in turn shows how kind of a person you are.”

“I… I do not deserve such words of praise…” If anything, her reassurance flusters him more and he desperately wishes to run out of the zoo and into his corner of shame. However, Isanami keeps a grip on his hand, as if reading what his mind wanted him to do.

“I have fun watching you have fun.” She pouts. “Or am I the only one who’s allowed to act cheerfully whenever I see something I love? I love this side of you too, Sasuke, just as much as I love all your other sides.”

Sasuke stiffens immensely at her confession, though it’s nothing uncharacteristic of Isanami. He’s still trying to get used to it.

The priestess reaches with her free hand and tugs his beanie up, revealing amber hues glowing with shame and embarrassment. Suddenly, she is very much in his personal space, but he has a hard time disliking it… or telling her to take a few steps back for the sake of his consciousness.

Lips are pursed and she blows a few strands of his hair out of his eyes. “Let’s go see the pandas together, okay? And don’t restrain yourself please. I wanna learn about how this zoo takes care of its animals and I wanna see the animals love you just like I do.”

He averts his gaze, and very subtly, nods his assent. Isanami brightens significantly and presses a kiss to his cheek, laughing cheerfully as she steps away. “Then let’s go! We’ll continue to have fun together, right?”

Sasuke’s face turns ten shades darker and he allows himself to be tugged along, resisting the urge to pull his beanie over his eyes again.

However, just faintly, a soft smiles tugs at his lips as the cheerful girl tightens the grip she has on their intertwined fingers, ever so gently. Perhaps he will allow himself to be shameful, but only around the girl who wouldn’t make fun of him for such a childish display.


End file.
